marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wanda Maximoff (Earth-199999)
, ally of Ultron, | Relatives = Pietro Maximoff (twin brother; deceased), unnamed parents (deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly New Avengers Facility (New York), Sokovia | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = Red | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Sokovian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Fugitive; former adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate. Hydra test subject | PlaceOfBirth = Sokovia | Creators = Joss Whedon | First = | Quotation = I can show you what you truly fear. | Speaker = Wanda Maximoff | QuoteSource = Avengers: Age of Ultron | HistoryText = Early Life Wanda Maximoff and her twin brother Pietro were survivors of a Stark Industries missile attack on the country of Sokovia, in which their parents were killed. The twins spent a couple of days trapped in the rubble of their home before they were rescued. They lived as homeless orphans for the remainder of their childhood, resenting Tony Stark. Age of Miracles Wanda and Pietro became two of the numerous protesters against Sokovia's government recruited by Baron Strucker to be experimented on in exchange of unlocking the power they wanted to help their cause. The twins had been the only who had survived Hydra's experiments with alien enhancement. In her cell, she began levitating blocks while staring at them intently before smashing them together in a shower of dust. When the Avengers invaded Strucker's fortress in Sokovia, Wanda and Pietro aided in its defense. By the time Strucker had surrendered and Stark, as Iron Man, found Loki's sceptre, Wanda used her powers on Stark, causing him to have a vision in which all of the Avengers were dead at his feet. Wanda let Tony take the sceptre, knowing he would use it for purposes that could cause trouble for the Avengers. Alliance with Ultron After Ultron escaped from Stark Tower through the internet, he downloaded himself into a new body made from Strucker's work with robotics, and then reached out to Wanda and Pietro. They met at a church in Sokovia, from where Ultron led them to his base of operations and asked them for help in defeating the Avengers. Wanda and Pietro agreed, stating that Stark's missiles were the reason their parents had been killed. Wanda and Pietro then aided Ultron in taking vibranium from the black market dealer Ulysses Klaue. The Avengers confronted Ultron and the twins, and Wanda implanted visions in Thor, Black Widow and Captain America, but was thwarted in her attempt to do the same to Hawkeye when he turned on her and incapacitated her with an electric shock to her head. Pietro found her and carried her to safety, and she then proceeded to set the Hulk on a rampage throughout Johannesburg. Wanda went with Ultron to Dr. Helen Cho's lab, where he intended to force Dr. Cho to build a new body by using the stolen vibranium. While Ultron's new body was being built, Wanda's power gave her a vision of Ultron's true endgame through the Vision's superior neural network: to extinguish humanity. She and Pietro rebelled against Ultron and released Dr. Cho from the robot's mind control. Wanda later helped Captain America stop a runaway train in Seoul. Joining the Avengers Wanda went to Avengers Tower, accompanied by Pietro and Captain America, just as Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were about to activate Ultron's next body, but with J.A.R.V.I.S.'s A.I. in it. Pietro prevented it from happening, and when Thor blasted the body with lightning, it was activated; Wanda had witnessed the birth of the Vision. She and Pietro decided to help the Avengers against Ultron's final attack back in Sokovia. While Sokovia was being lifted by Ultron, Wanda suffered a brief panic attack from her fear at the scale of the adversaries facing them and her own guilt at her role in Ultron's creation, but Hawkeye told Wanda that he was just as afraid even as he was resolved to continue fighting, noting that, if she walked out of the building they were in and fought against Ultron's forces, she'd be an Avenger. Wanda kept fighting alongside the rest of the Avengers, until Nick Fury arrived with a helicarrier, and some of the Avengers turned their attention to evacuating the city's populace. Wanda remained behind to watch over Ultron's reactor, and to ensure that none of Ultron's sentries reached it. She felt her brother Pietro die to sacrifice himself to save the lives of Hawkeye and a Sokovian boy. Seeking revenge, she followed a wrecked Ultron to wrecked bus and ripped the robot's "heart" out. The Sokovian city dropped from the sky shortly thereafter, and while it crumbled the Vision came and rescued Wanda from certain death. After the conflict was over, Wanda accepted an invitation to participate in a new incarnation of the Avengers, alongside Black Widow, the Vision, Falcon and War Machine. During her time on the team, Wanda became particularly close to the Vision, often talking with him about her powers as they each helped the other understand the wider world and their roles as Avengers. Avengers Divided Some months after joining the team, Wanda was working with Steve, Natasha and Sam on a mission to capture ex-S.H.I.E.L.D./Hydra agent Brock Rumlow as he attacked a research lab in Nigeria. Although they were able to stop him stealing an unspecified biological weapon, when Rumlow triggered his suicide vest, Wanda's attempt to throw him away from Captain America resulted in the destruction of a building and the death of twelve members of a Wakandan outreach program. Seizing this opportunity, Secretary Thaddeus Ross revealed the Sokovia Accords, a U.N. legislation that would bring the Avengers and other superhumans under the direct authority of the government. Although Tony Stark and the Vision agreed with the idea in principle, Wanda felt uncomfortable at the thought of being under the direct authority of the government, and remained on the fence even as she was 'confined' to the Avengers' compound while the other Avengers dealt with the legislation. This isolation eventually ended when Barton came to ask for her help in Steve and Sam's efforts to protect the Winter Soldier, who they believed had been framed for a recent attack on the U.N.. Although the Vision attempted to make Wanda stop, she used her powers to increase his density to the point that he crashed down through several stories, musing that she would no longer fear her powers even if others feared her. Rendezvousing with Rogers and his new team at Leipzig/Halle Airport, Wanda was forced to fight Stark's Avengers- which included the Vision and new heroes such as the Black Panther and Spider-Man- the battle concluding with only Steve and the Winter Soldier escaping the other heroes. Wanda and the other captured Avengers were subsequently taken to the Raft, a distant prison for superhumans located in the middle of the ocean, with Wanda forced into a straightjacket so that she couldn't use her powers. She was eventually rescued by Steve Rogers, now allied with T'Challa, who offered Rogers' allies diplomatic asylum in Wakanda. | Powers = The procedures she was subjected to granted Wanda an array of powers, which manifest in the form of reddish glowing energy currents. Maria Hill describes her powers as "neuro-electric interface and telekinesis". This energy is capable of controlling many forms of matter on a molecular level and can be used to control molecules and physical forces in various ways: *'Micro-Cellular Manipulation:' (aka Telekinesis): Maximoff has the ability to mentally move and manipulate objects through force of the mind. Though she also can affect and control particles and molecules, as well as physical forces such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, and even gravity. She demonstrated this when she moved wooden blocks around while imprisoned. She pulled them apart with her power, and suspended them in the air, removing all motion and gravity from the pieces. Maximoff used this power to create a shield to protect innocents from enemy fire, stop a derailed train, knock back foes, and tear apart robots. **'Energy Bolt': Maximoff can project energy blasts by gathering particles, molecules and physical forces into a contained space inside her energy. These contained spaces could be in any shape and form and outlined her telekinetic spheres of influence, making her telekinesis visible and in reddish color. Maximoff unleashed a wave of reddish energy that tore apart and disintegrated a number of surrounding robots. **'Levitation': Maximoff was able to use this power to move herself through the air and simulate flight. **'Hex Shield': Maximoff was able to create a shield of energy to protect innocents from enemy fire and deflect attacks. *'Neuro-Electric Sensitivity' (aka Telepathy): Maximoff can read memories and thoughts of others or project her own thoughts through a neuro-electric interface. While she was using her hypnotic powers in conjunction with this power against the Avengers, she herself viewed the Avengers' memories. Maximoff can also sense the minds and emotions of those around her as she could see Stark's fear in an earlier encounter with her and sensed Pietro. **'Hypnosis': Maximoff was able to deploy a form of mental inertness upon others through a form of hypnosis. She was able to use this ability to cripple the Avengers, forcing them each to recall the darker events of their pasts and were put inside daydream-like visions of them, allowing them to be subdued by Ultron. When this ability is in use, Maximoff's reddish energy takes a more mist-like form, floating into the head of the victim in the form of neurons. The effects also distort the victim's irises, turning them red. This also allows her to control other people's actions, as she did with a considerable number of civilians. She can also manipulate the memory and sense of others at will, induce sleep or pain and create illusions. | Abilities = | Strength = Wanda has mind-related powers and is physically build like a regular woman, so her strength does not reach superhuman levels. However, she was able to rip Ultron's energy source from his chest after weakening the metal with her energy bolt. | Weaknesses = *She was very close to her brother Pietro, making her emotionally vulnerable once he died. *Her lack of tactical training can hinder her reactions in a crisis situation, despite receiving lessons from Steve and Natasha. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Elizabeth Olsen portrays Wanda Maximoff in Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War, and in the mid-credits scene of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Olsen will reprise her role in the upcoming Avengers: Infinity War. | Trivia = * Wanda was born 12 minutes after Pietro. * Although Olsen is credited as "Scarlet Witch" in both film appearances, Wanda Maximoff is never referred to as that by anyone in her canonical appearances. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Ванда Максимофф (199999) Category:Telekinesis Category:Maximoff Family Category:Telepaths Category:Mutates Category:2014 Character Debuts Category:Hypnosis Category:Fugitives Category:Modern-Age Characters